Chinese New Year, Brace the New Dawn
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: Sequel of 'Training Lessons through Lessons', Shifu was going to tell a tragic story, about the Furious Six of what had happened the week before Chinese New Year ten years ago, to Hannah, Tai Lung and rest of the in-training Dragon Warriors. R&R!
1. Prologue

First of all, Happy New Year! And secondly, for the Chinese, Happy Chinese New Year! Below this fiction is my first Chinese New Year traditional story about a huge celebration in the Valley of Peace, and it also a duty for the Furious Six to hold _a little _party for the orphans. But something was really funny, the orphans didn't want to and it's up for our heroes to fix and bring these orphans back on track!

I don't own Kung F Panda, don't flames on me.

Oh! And also, I add a new song in it, but the lyrics I wrote them, melody is from the new album from Jacky Cheung, "Finding Fortune" I translated instead. And the new HK Disneyland song, "It's a Small World", although it has four different languages in it, so hope you don't mind that surf it on YouTube, YouTube is a lifesaver :)

* * *

_**--Chinese New Year Special Edition--**_

_**Brace the New Dawn**_

By Arceus. Conberma

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Everything was doing as usual, except for our heroes who were seem preparing something. Tigress and Viper both has a white lily flower clipped on the side of their head and wore a black clothes, the male masters, except Tai Lung, each wore a black jacket. They were almost like going on a funeral.

Meanwhile, the in-training Dragon Warriors have been noticing that their parents and the others' have been acting this strangely since they were a cub, they were also curious enough that they could ask them the whole day.

And for Tai Lung, he knew that his friends were up to something, after all, they have done this strange acting once a year! Even when he asked their reasons, their lips were sealed.

Finally, just when the six members of the Furious Seven were about to leave, Crane looked back and offered, "Tai Lung, can you look after the kids while we're out?" his eyes were colourless, with no emotion within.

It took a few seconds for Tai Lung to reply, "Sure, no problem." He answered.

Crane nodded and then they left, leaving the snow leopard and the young warriors behind. They waited until they were gone.

_SLAMM!_

The door of the bunkhouse has shut, and so the warriors have sighed of relief and shouted out their feelings. "I don't get it! What kind of universe reasons that could make them have to act like that once a year? Especially before the Chinese New Year!?" Hannah groaned.

"Beats me, they don't even spill it out." Tai Lung added.

"Well, one thing we know for sure, that there is something fishy about them." Jade said, with a finger rubbing against his chin.

"Did you ever ask Grandfather about this?" Azure innocently asked.

Tai Lung snorted, "Him!? Please, if his students can keep their secrets so seal, then their old-red-panda-master can be the toughest one." He said.

"I can be WHAT!?" shouted a voice behind them.

"WHHOAAA!!" Master Shifu had been eavesdropping their conversation after the six masters were gone, the youngsters and the snow leopard were too focus on their chatting, forgotten the existence of their elder master.

"Grandfather, when…how did you-" Lilly was stammered.

Shifu helped her as he spoke, "I have been overhearing your talk, you want to know why your parents and the others doing like this once a year?" as he predicted, they wanted to know, _the truth._

"Grandfather, please, tell us. They have seemed kept it as a secret, avoiding let us know. Please, Grandfather, please, I'm so worry about them." Hannah pleaded, as the kids have tears in their eyes already.

Shifu stared at Tai Lung first, who he also wanted to know too, he sighed, "Very well, then. We'll talk inside the Hall of Heroes." With those words, it gave them a smile with glee and they followed the red panda to the Jade Palace.

* * *

_**Moon Pool**_

"Sit." Shifu requested and they did, sitting next to the Sacred Moon Pool.

He took a deep breath and said, "Tai Lung, Hannah, Jade, Lilly, Azure. I promised your parents and the rest of not to tell anyone or mention about this. But I think you have the rights to know it, if you promise me don't tell them that I told you this story." He declared.

"Of course." Lilly and Azure answered in unison.

"Yea, have we ever let you down?" Hannah asked with a smirk, full of confidence.

"Constantly." Shifu quickly replied with his eyes stared at the white tigress, who was blushing in embarrassment.

Jade cleared his throat, wished to back on topic, "You were saying?" he asked.

"When your parents were young, they were the Furious Six back there, so you wasn't there, my son," he said to Tai Lung, understood, and then he continued, "It was a week before the Chinese New Year, it was winter season……"

_And so the story began…_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

This is it, my whole new Chinese New Year Special, well, there maybe a little tragic during this, but hope you'll like it. And remember, Read and Review!!!


	2. Mission

_**--Chinese New Year Special Edition--**_

_**Brace the New Dawn**_

By Arceus. Conberma

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Mission**_

* * *

This was a story after Po had told the bunnies the embarrassment secrets of the Furious Five, Po and Tigress then got eventually dating officially, and so as Crane and Viper. It was the week before the Chinese New Year, the winter time was still running.

Another day in the Valley of Peace, the warmth of the sun has shore every corner in the valley, especially the Jade Mountain. Although it was getting cold as it was still stuck on winter state though, everyone was lazy enough to get out of their warm bed, even their heroes, the Furious Six, too.

_All but one._

An avian flew across the cold breeze of the valley, and then it showed that it was Crane! He was a red-crowned crane as he has thick feather coat covered all over him and loves the winter and the cold weather despite his thick coat. He always loves the cold breeze that blew his feather gently and gave him a cool feeling, maybe he loves winds more than cold weather.

"I don't know why the people say that winter is the worst season, but they're wrong!!" Crane happily said as he soared in the air, the sky was his playground and the cloud was his bed, no one would play against him, no one would fight for it, it only belongs to Crane.

_BAAMMM!!_

Except if there's an encounter to crush…

When Crane's head got hit by the other, which it was a mystery, he fell down from the sky and landed in the forest. Luckily, he then landed, with thick snow as a cushion. The forest that he landed was only a few miles distance from the Jade Mountain.

"Urgh!" Crane groaned in pain, he caressed his back head and shook off the snow which on his face. "This could leave a mark." He murmured.

"HEY!!!" a cried in front of him, he left up his head, there was no one at first. But then the same voice spoke again, "Down here."

Crane slowly looked down, and there was a shock, a young red-crowned Crane!?

Although this young _Crane_ was a bit different, he looked like 7-year-old but the height was at his shoulder. He wore ragged pants, that could see they were combined by small clothes material. Despite of all these describe, the thing that caught Crane's full attention was the young _Crane's_ eyes, as they were white and grey, with no emotion or movement, not even a wink!

"Ah…" Crane was hesitant as he waved his wings in front of the little one's face, to make such if he was right.

However, he was wrong, the little crane slapped Crane's wings and shouted, "Are you crazy? You thought I'm blind!?" he madly shouted.

"I…I'm sorry, it's just I'd never seen those eyes before." Crane confessed, "Especially from my species." He added.

"Well, you better not to do that again next time. Or else, I'll rip you apart!" he angrily declared, full of warning.

Crane couldn't help but laughed at his attitude, "And I thought red-crowned crane are suppose to be generous and polite." He said with a smirk, wings crossed.

"I'm _**unique**_, I don't belong those group." He replied.

Crane slightly shook his head and slowly he gave the young Crane his right wing, which made the little one confused, "I'm Crane. What's yours?" he asked, a warm smile on his face.

At first, he didn't reply, until Crane added, "It's okay. You can trust me."

Finally he spoke, "My friends call me J." he added.

"J…" Crane mumbled, he turned his head and looked around and then looked at J, "What are you doing here anyway? And where do you live?" he asked.

"Your first question, I was picking up something for my sister. And your second question, I'm an orphan, living in the _**An Xiang orphanage**_, that next to the valley in north." J explained and pointed the north direction to Crane.

"I see…So you want to hang-" when Crane was too focus on the view, J was out of his sight already. "out?" he finished but it was useless. He slightly shook his head with a smile and then he began to soar in the air back to the Jade Palace.

However, J was just hiding behind a tree, he showed up after Crane was gone. He grinned in amused, "How interesting…" he murmured, and slowly flew back to the orphanage.

* * *

_**--Training Hall--**_

Despite the cold weather, the Furious Six needed to get back their training as usual though. Viper didn't need to worry about the weather, because she was at her Fire training course. Po had no need to worry about that little breeze because he had had a thick fat and fur underneath his skin, Monkey and Tigress had had their thick fur too. As for Mantis, hate the winter most as he has a small scarf around his neck, which could give him a little cosy feeling.

Crane, he had been thinking about J, who he met the other from his species. Even though he was thinking of something, he could avoid the training stars and the daggers with ease. He wished to know more about him as he was seemly looking at his the-other-self. He had never seen another red-crowned crane in the Valley of Peace for years as he thought it had been extinct.

Suddenly, Master Shifu came in, with a scroll in his palm. The Furious Six stopped their training as they walked and stood in front of their master. Shifu cleared his throat first and then he spoke, "As you all know, that Chinese New Year is going to be next week as I'm looking forward for your new excellence in a brand new year." They nodded as a respond.

Then Viper noticed the scroll on Shifu's palm and asked with her tail pointing at it, "Uh, Master, what is that?"

"Oh, that. Right, now you mention it, we were requested to give the orphans the best Chinese New Year that they never had." Shifu explained as he read the scroll.

"Don't you think we more like a charity than kung fu heroes?" Mantis whispered in Monkey's ear, the primate kinda agreed with him.

Although Shifu's oversized ears could hear what Mantis said, but he ignored it anyway. Crane remembered that J was an orphan as he asked, "Which orphanage?"

Shifu read again, "An Xiang orphanage, right next to the valley in north." He replied. Deep in Crane's heart, he was having his own private wild party, but on the surface, he looked calm as usual.

"So, we're going to give those orphans the best Chinese New Year that they never had. _How?_" Po asked as he scratched his head.

"That's for you to think about it as this is also a task I give to you, as a Chinese New Year homework." Shifu snickered.

"Great, _thanks_." The Six murmured, trying to hide their disappointment.

'_J, we'll meet again soon.' _Crane thought with glee.

* * *

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on a sec! Uncle Crane used to love winter? He says he hate that season!" Hannah declared.

"That's because he had been changed by a tragic accident." Shifu replied.

"But, _there are no accidents_, right?" Jade asked.

"Right, but do you want to hear this whole story or not?"

"Sorry." Hannah and Jade apologized in unison.

Slowly, Shifu grinned, "As I was saying...I will never forget when they had to face their _**true enemies**_…" he chuckled.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

'An Xiang' means 'Harmony' in Chinese.


	3. Defeated by orphans

Gong Xi Fai Chai (Happy Chinese New Year), even you're not a Chinese!

* * *

_**--Chinese New Year Special Edition--**_

_**Brace the New Dawn**_

By Arceus. Conberma

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Defeated…by orphans**_

* * *

While the Furious Six were heading to the An Xiang orphanage, Po started huffing and puffing, in spite of the distance between the orphanage and the Valley of Peace was so close, "Ah...I know this maybe odd, but can we take a break a few minutes, please?" Po pleaded.

"Po, we're here." Monkey quickly replied him.

That had snapped him as he rose up his head and saw an orphanage right in front of their eyes. It was as big as Tigress's used to be lived orphanage, Bau Gu orphanage. Although, this one was a bit, how should I say this, antique and stale. Seemed like no one noticed or already forgotten this orphanage, and the name of the board was too old as it looked like it would fall easily by a light wind.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Mantis hesitantly asked.

Although the others were kinda doubt of that, so Tigress double checked the map again, "Well, according to this map, I want to doubt of it. But...ar...um...this is the place." she answered, without convince.

Viper glanced at the board, which it looked like almost fall, "Looks like this board will easily fall with a blow of wind in my mouth." she joked as she blew a slight air.

And suddenly, it came true as it has fallen on the ground. Luckily, the Six quickly hopped backward before it hit the ground. They were now sweat-dropped and awestricken.

"Are you really, _really, really_ sure we're in the right place?" Po asked.

Tigress didn't want to say 'yes' though, in spite of the fact, and so were the rest. "Well...." before she could answer her boyfriend, a squawk crawled from inside.

"HHEEELLLPPPPP!!!!" a goose cried.

"What the?" Crane asked himself as they have all witnessed that the cracker blowing, booming, cracking and banging around that goose.

The goose was stopped by Po's huge stomach and fall back down the ground. Crane and Viper helped him up, and asked him what happened. Then the goose gasped for oxygen, and told them that six _disabled_ orphans had planed everything to stop whoever tried to give the best Chinese New Year to the orphans, he didn't know why but the other orphans were desperate for their memorable Chinese New Year. Counting the goose, he was the 111 (one hundred and one) persons who had tried.

"Now that's an enough is enough!" Viper cried.

"No wonder kids today are brats!" Mantis claimed.

"Maybe if there must be some mistaken or misunderstood?" Crane asked.

"Po, six kids, we're six right here. We can take care or defeat them with one hand, piece of cake." Monkey said as he patted his chest hard.

"I wouldn't count on that so sure." the goose murmured as he folder his arms.

"Don't worry. We, take care of those brats, tops." Po proudly said with both hand held thumbs-up.

"Well, if you insist, then I wish you a good luck. You're gonna need it." He finished and he quickly left the place.

The Furious Six were silence for a moment, having a clear mind, "What are we standing here for? Let's get in, we'll teach those brats a lesson." Tigress declared as she went inside first, the rest followed.

When they got themselves in, the owner of the orphanage, a female sheep, ran towards them in rush. "Oh thank goodness you're here!" it was a ewe, she said. "We are helpless, those six are…oh my." Slowly, her jaw was dropped in surprise as it was her first time to see the Furious Six.

"What!? The Furious Six are now on the case-" Po was cut by Tigress.

"Po." Tigress shot back.

"Sorry, stop talking."

The ewe seemed extremely stunned from she saw their faces, she stammered, "But…you look…you all look…"

"Ah…I hate to interrupt, but what are you talking about?" Viper asked straight.

"You're-" suddenly she was cut by the other orphan rabbit, "look like _**'them'**_." She said.

"_**Them**_? Who's _**them**_?" Mantis then asked.

"The Prick Six, they each are both as same species as you are." She honestly replied.

The six masters were in an awkward silence, it took them a few seconds for them to react, "WHAT!?" they cried in unison, trying to hear if they were deaf.

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean they're also South Asia Tiger, Giant Panda, red-crowned Crane, Green Tree Viper, Golden Langer and a Praying Mantis like us!?" Tigress asked in disbelief.

The ewe didn't reply but instead she nodded, "Unbelievable." Monkey exclaimed.

"Ya think?" Mantis furiously said, frustrating.

"Mmmm…Why don't you just try? After all, you're one hundred and seven who ever tried. Oh, and by the way, my name is Kwang, this orphanage's owner." She grinned and pointed a direction to a small hill, she sighed, "They don't like living with the other orphans, they only live at that abandoned garage. The orphans wouldn't dare to play with or talk to them, they live on their own, we don't what they're up to but we don't want to know or hear it. Anyway, if you ever need me, I'll be at the courtyard. And be careful, they're _vicious_." She finished and left with the orphans.

The masters watched them left, there was an awkward of silence a moment. At last, Po spoke a word, "So...is that _'that' _bad?" he hesitantly asked.

"Of course not, like I used to be said as a monster by that sheep…"

"Ewe." Mantis interjected and corrected that.

"Whatever." Tigress ignored, she went on, "Anyway, person is person, and none of them or never a monster." She said proudly.

But I needed to state her that she spoke too soon, as a mud-ball threw strike on her face!

_BAAMMM!_

As the masters had witnessed the whole thing, they uncontrollably burst out their laughter. Even Tigress glared at them to stop their laughs, they could only hold their laughs for a while. The feline wiped the mud out of her face and shouted the area, "ALRIGHT! WHICH ONE OF YOU LITTLE BRAD THREW THAT MUD BALL!!?" she demanded, furiously.

Monkey, Mantis and Crane felt bad for Po of Tigress's scary face, they patted the panda's back and shoulder with pity. No doubt of that, Po was started to shaking by his girlfriend's sudden mood, he gulped loudly.

In a few seconds later they walked towards to the garage. Suddenly, a new voice has spoken, "That would be me." It was a male voice, giggling. But they saw no one anywhere.

They began to sweat, they had never felt like this so…_much fear _about this homework, even a task from Shifu. They slowly backward a little bit, when they approached the door, it has suddenly slammed shut!

"What the!?" they quickly turned their heads, and then they saw two shadowy figures ran across them, returned into the shades of darkness.

Then, they were afraid, sweating nervously, heart acing, never felt or faced a situation like that before. They were surrounded, sort of, at least they could feel the unusual auras everywhere.

Slowly, without a sound, a small scythe showed from the shadow and it slightly approached Mantis's neck, which made him shuddered with Goosebumps. He thought it was Monkey, "Monkey, this is no time for your stupid jokes!" he shouted, merely whispering.

"But, but, I didn't do anything!" Monkey claimed.

"Well, if you didn't do it, then who did?" Mantis argued back.

"Boys, not helping!" Tigress demanded.

The small scythe appeared again and Monkey and Mantis have seen it, right behind Tigress's neck. When they wanted to warn her, it already has slit a little Tigress's clothes and her neck, a small wound actually but some blood spluttering.

"Argh!!" she growled in pain, when she glared at the Praying Mantis, the scythe returned into the shade, "MANTIS!! What on earth were you thinking!?" the feline shouted at Mantis, with one paw covered the not-so-deep wound that behind her neck, avoid it bleeding.

"But, but," Mantis tried to find a word but it's hard to explain.

"Tigress, it wasn't him. It was the scythe did it!" Monkey defended his partner.

"Oh, right. Like you think I'm going to buy that-" suddenly a blade flew straight to Tigress, she was too late to avoid it. Luckily, Crane was quickly enough to help her to reflect it.

The masters were stunned with eye-widened, "Okay, I believe you now." Tigress changed her mind.

"Who dare to trespass our territory?" another male voice they heard, angrily.

"We're the Furious Six! And we're come here to spank you naughty kids' butts!!" Po announced and cried some kung fu cries.

Soon, the owner of that voice appeared from the shadows, it was J! "Is that so?" he said, full of challenging, full of teasing.

"J!" Crane cried happily.

"You!?" J shouted, surprisingly.

"You know him!?" the others and some hidden in the shadows asked their red-crowned crane.

"Well, it's a long story." Crane and J said in unison in different persons.

"We'll discuss with you later," Viper stopped, and then they faced to the little crane, "Look, kids. You should be back where you and the other orphans are!" she cried.

Unexpectedly, J burst out laughter, which made them confused, "Hahahaha, right, that's a good one," he held a breath, "I don't think so." He added seriously.

"Oh please, you'll never win because we're six here against you one." Monkey stated, proudly.

"Yea, heh, you and what army?" Mantis challengingly asked.

J didn't reply instead gave them a frown. At last, he blew his beak a whistle as a signal!

Without a warning, knives, blades, something that were sharps, fell down from above them! Fortunately, they could dodge them as quick as they could. A small, figure appeared and landed on top on Po's nose. Po was dizzy a little, but slowly it turned out clearly as he thought he saw…Mantis!?

"Mantis!?" he asked, but he was wrong because of the dark and the shape looked like him. It maybe the same species, but the personality was totally far different!

"Wrong!!" with that word, he slit a little bit on Po's nose as blood started to bleed, Po cried in pain. The green insect with a scythe on his right pincer as his prosthesis, he was smaller than Mantis, flew beside J.

"Oh, I'm gonna kill you, little-" something has cut Tigress's furious sentence and Viper as well as the girls felt someone behind their back.

They slowly turned their head and suddenly their ember eyes and azure eyes were widened and changed into fear, half serious burnt face (like the double-face-man from Batman) of a panda cub, hanging upside down!

"Howdy." He greeted in creepy tone, which scared Viper.

She screamed as she was crawling backward, and so did Tigress. The panda cub with half burnt face landed in backflip, with another company beside him. A South Asia Tigress, her eyes were differently as left was blue and the right was ember as Tigress's.

The female masters watched and waited for their moves, the little tigress and the panda cub silenced a while. When Tigress tried to get up, she managed got pushed back to the wall by an unknown force, it was invisible. And a bag of flour falling all over the feline.

Viper gasped by that, and looked back that little tigress, "A psychic!?" she asked herself, mumbling.

The little Tigress whispered to the panda cub, who he was nodding. And without warning, he threw a daggers from nowhere towards to Viper, luckily, Viper has a twisted body and trained a lot with the fire course. She could manage herself to avoid them quickly as lightning.

"Crane!" Viper shouted for help.

Crane quickly flew in front of is girlfriend and reflected the daggers that the panda cub threw.

"Man! What kind of this orphanage teaches?" Monkey grumbled as he was leaping against the wall in a way to avoid that little tigress's psychic powers as it has destroyed the walls where Monkey leapt.

But then, it wasn't so long as there was another strike.

A net fell from above Monkey and he was trapped! He heard snickering and evil laughing from the ceiling, he tried to look up and saw a young Golden Langer and a young Praying Mantis, giving each other a high-five, just like having a good friendship as he and Mantis.

"Tigress! I think we need to retreat!!" Po cried as he had it with the little Crane by his quick attack on his belly and his…oh well…tenders.

Although Tigress didn't want to admit the fact but the situation was getting worse. Finally, she shouted, "Very well then, RETREAT!!" she cut off the net and free Monkey out, they have ran towards to the exit.

"But the door is close!" Mantis stated.

"Let us give you a push." Jiang announced and blew another whistle in his beak.

The little Golden Langer nodded as he released a rope which it seemed to be connecting something. Po looked back and then he was eye-widened as he ran faster than the rest were. They were shocked and began wondering, but it was too late as an enormous log to kick them out of the orphanage!

However, the door was still close, hey closed tightly their eyes to embrace the pain. But unexpectedly and the weirdest thing happened, the door opened by itself!

They screamed and ended up fallen into the lotus pool, they were lucky that they didn't have hit the door. But they spoke too soon as the log didn't stop as it landed on op of them!

"And stay out!!" J shouted, they were laughing satisfying. Suddenly, J was coughing heavily when the Furious Six were out of their sight, the rest of the Prick Six were worried as they helped him to get back inside their _'home'_.

* * *

"Buff…HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" the in-training Dragon Warriors and Tai Lung couldn't help themselves but burst out their laughter, in spite of they felt pity for their parents and friends. Even Shifu couldn't resist his chuckled slightly by thinking back.

Hannah tried to get up on her feet, but it was too hysteric. She wiped her tears, coughed and breathed for some oxygen, "Hahaha…Oh my gosh! Grandfather, you serious? They really screwed up and got defeated by those orphans!?" she asked.

"I was surprised and tried to deny at first, but it's true." Shifu stated and began back on topic.

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENED!!?" Shifu shouted as he was shocked of what he seen.

His students…were defeated.

Shifu was sweat-dropped as he saw the damage of his students, he looked closer. Po's nose was visibly seen a bandage on it, and the marks of the feet were all over him.

Tigress's neck was eventually healed but her paws was covered her stomach, Shifu told her to let go and she embarrassingly showed, then a huge hold that showed Tigress's white stomach, the red panda blushed in scarlet and the male masters peeked on her including Po, Shifu commanded her to cover it up back and so she did.

Monkey has a mark of a net on his face and his chest, apparently.

Mantis, well, not having a damage though, but his back has a paper said 'I'm stupid' in Chinese stick.

Viper and Crane had no damage at all, not even a prank or a piece of paper on them.

"You're so lucky you can fly." Mantis said as he and the others glared at the couples, of not joining their 'injury team'.

Crane and Viper were sweat-dropped as Shifu shook his head slightly and cursed softly in Chinese. They called this a day and would discuss at the dinner.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	4. New Friends, New Friendship

_**--Chinese New Year Special Edition--**_

_**Brace the New Dawn**_

By Arceus. Conberma

_**Chapter 3**_

_**New Friends, New Friendship**_

Alright, here's the OC's profile, which it would make it clearly and easier to know more about these orphans.

J (Jiang): a 9-year-old Red-crowned crane, has cataract, the brave one, leader of the Prick Six.

Kui: a 5-year-old Green tree viper, blind, J's alike sister.

Luca: a 7-year-old Golden Langer, has lots of scars over his body, the sarcasms one.

Hui: a 6-year-old Praying Mantis, has a small scythe on his right arm as a prosthesis, the psycho _bloodthirsty_ one.

Ren: a 8-year-old South Asia tigress, has double colours eyes (left: blue, right: ember), a psychic.

Hon: a 8-year-old Giant Panda, has a huge deep-sword scar on his chest and half of his face was burnt, the shy one.

* * *

Before dinner, the Furious Six went into the Training Hall for practicing as a punishment for themselves. They couldn't or never imagine that orphans, six orphans, could defeat them, the six great masters of all China.

"Can't you believe this?" Tigress growled while she gave a fist on the clubs.

"I know, you should wear an underwear to cover your stomach." Po stated as he kept continuing his training with the training dummy.

Tigress then quickly kicked Po's back head, furiously. "I'm talking about what happened today!!" she shouted, "I mean, how we could let those orphans beat us!?" she then asked.

"Probably…we weren't ready?" Po hesitantly asked.

The feline gritted her teeth, and slowly her clenched fists were begin relax. Po was right, maybe they were underestimate their _**'true enemies'**_. Viper then slithered herself beside her feline friend, "Po's right. We were underestimating them, and maybe some other kids are earlier to become warriors than us." She softly said to comfort Tigress.

"Those brads?" Mantis snorted.

"Well, they maybe some kind of spoiled brads. But we made a promise to those orphans, right? To give them the best Chinese New Year ever!" Viper cheerfully said.

The other masters nodded to each other, Viper has a point, they had made a promise and they would fulfil it! Tigress cheered herself up, "You're right, Viper. Now, we train harder and we'll go to that orphanage tomorrow!" she announced and they shouted in agreed.

"Yea, when I saw those little punks, I'll show them who's the boss!" Mantis claimed.

"And right now, I'm not scare anymore." Po said.

"Yea right." Monkey snorted.

Suddenly, something rang a bell in Monkey's mind as he looked at Crane. "Crane," the avian master looked at Monkey, "when we saw that little red-crowned crane, you seemed you know him already." He stared at him, suspiciously.

The other masters were amused by that, as they stared at the avian master. "Well, Crane?" Viper asked.

Crane finally sighed and said, "I…met J this morning-" suddenly Mantis cut Crane's speech.

"Whoa! Whoa! Who's J?"

"That little crane. Could you at least let me finish it?" he impatiently asked and Mantis shrugged.

And Crane told the whole thing about this morning till they were at the orphanage. The masters were gasped about this, and suddenly, Shifu came into the Training Hall. Then they quickly came forward to their elder master and bowed at him.

"No need to bow, students." They then stood properly, Shifu continued, "Anyway, there's someone wants to see you." He said.

"Please, don't too be modest, Shifu. It positive be my da…" Po tried to say it could be his father but he was wrong by what he was seeing.

A young green tree Viper, looked like about 5-year-old, her tail was holding with Shifu's right palm, her middle waist was surrounded by a backpack or something, and her eyes were white. When Monkey wanted to wave his ands in front of her eyes, Shifu quickly stopped him as gave him a hand-sign hat said _'She's blind, don't you dare to do that!' _look.

"So, why are you looking for us, little one?" Viper softly asked and Shifu gave Viper her tail.

"My name is Kui." The little viper introduced.

"Kui? That's a nice name, where are you from?" she then asked.

"From An Xiang orphanage," they were shocked, or more like frightened. She then added, "I'm one of the Prick Six." Their hearts were sudden wanted to jump out.

Po, Monkey and Mantis screamed and ran behind Tigress, Tigress rolled her eyes and step another side. "Right, no fear." Tigress murmured.

"Oh right, I didn't see you while we were fighting, no wonder why they somehow miss one there." Crane stated.

Kui nodded, "I apologize of what my brother and my friends done to you." She said as she bowed.

"Your brother?" Mantis asked.

"My brother is Jiang, as we call him 'J'." she replied.

The masters frowned in surprised, "Now there are some we so-called-Ouch!!" Monkey cried as Viper and Tigress smacked his head of his rude.

"Please, continue." Shifu said and Kui nodded again.

"They didn't mean to prank and attack you. They were just boring and…_jealous_."

"_Jealous_!? What do you mean 'jealous'?" Crane asked.

"Every since we step into this An Xiang orphanage, none of the orphans, even the owner, treat us like the others been treat. We six had ended up like now we are. Brother J is the eldest, and he hates the other children and adults whoever treat or see us like monster or freak." She explained.

"I understand." Tigress felt pity for Kui.

"Please, I'm begging you. Go back there tomorrow again! I don't want to see any sad faces from those orphans this year!" Kui said as she released the backpack which on her waist and handed to anyone who near her.

Mantis got it, "What is this?" he asked.

"It's nature medicine behind the orphanage mountain. My brother always goes there to pick up the medicine for healing my eyes, he's like a doctor to us." She answered.

"Oh! We don't need it, you take it back." Po insisted.

"No, just in case. I'm sure you'll need it for tomorrow." She went on, "Oh, and please remember this carefully. The panda's name is Hon. The tigress's name is Ren. The praying mantis's name is Hui and the golden Langer's name is Luca. You had seen what their personalities are, I wish you all a good luck." She then bowed.

"But why do you help us?" Viper asked.

"Because…we've always want to be treated like normal kids and have a normal life." She replied sadly and left.

Before she left, someone called her. "Wait!" Kui looked back, it was Crane who called her, "I'll sent you back home."

Kui grinned, "That isn't a home, it's a prison." She replied, but she accepted Crane's request. However, she was escape as she asked Crane to land her behind the orphanage. The others were feeling soften by this little viper and felt a guilt in their stomach of what they did today, well, it was they who did to them.

When Crane carried Kui outside the gate of the Jade Palace, Mantis was the first one to speak, "That's a nice kid there." He commented.

"I guess, not all of them are that bad, right?" Po asked and they nodded in agreed.

"Maybe, if she's telling the truth, then we have to try our best on this!"

"By the way, what's in the backpack?" Monkey asked.

Viper then unwrapped it and inside it wasn't a pack of medicine, it was a pile of paper like a profile, with all the information about the Prick Six.

"Wow, she even stole the profile-Ouch!!" Mantis got smacked by Viper and Tigress, again.

"Well, at last, we have got the information we need." Monkey said and they began to study it.

* * *

Back at the An Xiang orphanage, J was keep busying on Kui's eye medicine. Hui was playing upside down and then began cartwheel. Ren was making a several dolls that looked like the Furious Six, a scary grin appeared on her face. Hon asked Ren if there was something he could help or not, Ren just told him sat beside her to make her felt comfort, and he obeyed. And Luca was swaying around the tree and bouncing everywhere.

"Hey, has anyone seen Kui?" J asked, worriedly.

"Nah-ah." Hui replied as he shook his head.

"Nope." Ren and Hon said in unison.

"Ah, she said she went to that mountain for a walk." Luca said as he pointed at the mountain which behind the orphanage.

"WHAT!? That silly, I'll be right back in a few minutes." He declared as he was ready to fly.

But suddenly, Ren's psychic power got accidentally slipped out as it had untied a rope which was holding a statue. J turned back and then saw a huge statue was falling in front of him. The rest of the Prick Six saw it in horrid, and just in time Crane and Kui got here.

"Land me here." Kui directed and Crane nodded.

They landed inside the garage, without noticing. "Thank you, Master Crane." She then bowed and Crane bowed back.

"It was nothing. Well, I just-"

"HELP!!"

"What was that?" Crane asked himself.

"Sounds like they're in trouble or something. Please, guide me there." Kui requested.

"Sure." Crane pleased as he held Kui's tail and followed the source of the cried.

When they approached the spot, "What happened?" Kui worriedly asked.

"J got stuck and we can't lift-" Hui then quickly the subject from frightening to annoying, "What is he doing here?" he demanded.

"Is that matter?" Crane rejected back.

"Oh, it is!" Luca said challengingly.

They have soon forgotten J's situation, "Want me to kick your butt the left side, or the right side?" Hon asked.

"I don't care because I will reflect that back."

"I'll help you." Ren said as assist Hon by with an alike Crane doll in her paws.

"Guys, it's not what it seem." Kui tried to defend Crane.

"Hey!! Would you quick yelling yapping yakking and help me get this thing off of me!!" J shouted, furiously, which also shut everyone up.

"Right." Hui quickly changed his attitude.

"Sorry." Hon was ashamed.

"Very sorry." Kui added.

"Alright, on my count, together." Crane said from the other side of the statue and the rest were all on Crane's the other side since Crane was an adult.

"Okay, 1…2…3!!" he shouted as they lifted up the statue with all their might. Finally, they did it! The statue they have thrown it a little bit, but enough for J to get up. But when J tried to get up, he then found out that his right wing was broken!

"Argh!!" J groaned in pain.

"What's wrong?" Luca asked.

"My wing…it probably got broken by the statue." J logic. "Quick, hand me the first-aid." He requested.

"I'll get that for you." Crane insisted.

"I ask for Hon, Ren, Hui or Luca. But not _**you**_!!"

But Crane didn't take that as he quick looking for the first-aid, at the end, he found it and smoothly helped J tied an bandage on his right wing, with a wood board tied on it. "There, that should work." He said.

J took an examining on his wing, and then eyed on Crane. "You know medical?" he finally asked.

"Yea, I learnt medical when I was young with my…my…" his face slowly changed into scarlet red as the kids could see it obliviously. "Nothing, forget what I said before!" Crane said in embarrassment.

"Whatever," J rolled his eyes, "Listen, you maybe fix my wing, but doesn't mean I feel sorry of what we did this noon." He stated.

"That doesn't matter, you're still a kid after all." Crane said with a grin.

"Rigghhhttt….." Hon and Ren said weirdly in unison.

"Anyway, _thanks_." J thanked him, but unclear.

But Crane could hear him and he accepted it cheerfully, "You're welcome." He said.

"So, we're…friends?" Crane tried.

"Whoa! Don't push your luck, _Master_!" the Prick Six said in unison.

"And by the way," they looked at him, "you guys look so much like my friends and we will be back by tomorrow!"

"Sounds like a challenge, I accept!" J smirked.

"Me, too." Luca said.

"Yea!" Hui said as he hopped on Luca's shoulder.

"And so do us." Hon, Ren and Kui said all at once.

Crane chuckled and then he soared, the Prick Six watched him flying back to the Jade Mountain. And J looked at Kui, "Where have you been anyway, young lady? You know how dangerous out there without me around?" J scolded her, but gently.

"Sorry, brother J." the others snickered at J, who was blushing. He got soften by his alike sister's teary eyes.

"Okay, okay, don't and stop crying. It's dinner time, tonight we'll sleep earlier. Tomorrow, we have a war!" J announced and they cheered and ran to the dinning room.

While on the way to the dinning, Ren curiously asked J, "You don't actually take this Crane guy as a friend, do you?"

"…Maybe, or maybe not. This guy and his friends are different than the before. They are…sort of _interesting_. Don't you agree?" he asked.

"I just hope you know what you're doing, or else you'll let the devil possesses you." Ren smirked, it didn't scare J.

J rolled his eyes and shook his head, he held Kui's tail with his left wing, which it was the only wing e could move, walking together into the dinning room.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Understanding

Whew! Sorry for taking so long. My school results sent us as today is...is....PARENTS DAY!! (Only the worst day when the reaper come to choose who will die and who will not...)

Anyway, I don't own anything (including Kung Fu Panda). Enjoy and REVIEW, PEOPLE!!!

* * *

_**--Chinese New Year Special Edition--**_

_**Brace the New Dawn**_

By Arceus. Conberma

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Understanding**_

* * *

Back at the Jade Palace in the kitchen, the masters were together having a dinner and just in time Crane got home. "Hey, sorry I'm late! _Traffic_." Crane excused.

"In the sky?" Monkey hesitantly asked.

"No! Not in the sky! Somewhere else anyway."

"Where?" Mantis then asked.

"I'll tell you later, so what do we've have?" he then quickly switched the subject.

"Oh, let's see. First, Kui…" Viper then picked up Kui's profile and read the most important details, "She was born in blind and was found at the entrance at bizarre night. She was terribly injured, looked like under beat or torture. Back there she was only two, and the day she came into the orphanage date was the second day of Chinese New Year." She finished sadly.

"Second, here's Hui." Mantis started and cleared his throat, "His right pincer is prosthesis, made by himself with a small scythe and a stick. He was found on the third day of Chinese New Year, the time he was discovered in a pool of blood of the villagers, killed by bandits." He finished, got scared of what he said.

Monkey snapped his finger to wake his friend awake, "All right, snap out of it, buddy! Mine is Luca." He then began, "He was found on the fourth day of Chinese New Year, and had the same situation as Kui as he had tons of scars around his body and face. As a result, he was beaten up by his parents as a domestic violence." He explained.

Tigress was next, "Ren, found on the fifth day of Chinese New Year. People say that she was probably from a witchcraft family but no one knows. Always doing something that confuse people and rumour says that she had psychic powers." She said, and conjuring the _battle_.

"Well, looks like that rumour proved _that_," Po said and spoken his, "Alright, finally, this panda kid named Hon, found on the sixth day of Chinese New Year. That night had a fire in a small village, no one survived except one. Unfortunately, half of his face was burnt by that fire." He finished, felt kinda pity for this panda cub.

"All of them were found during the Chinese New Year. Do you know what this mean?" Shifu asked.

"Yes, we're gonna leave this case behind and forget what we just read and heard." Po suggested, definitely had no idea he just said. Tigress twitched her eyes and slapped his head to wake him up.

Shifu rolled his eyes as he ignored what Po said before, and said, "I meant, maybe this is the solution of our problem." Then all of his students eyed on him, "Each of them was abandoned and found during the Chinese New Year, and there may be a trauma within them-"

"And they want that every orphan there could feel their pain and miserable." Po finished, Shifu nodded.

"Well, not all of them are that bad." Crane added.

That gave the masters' attention, "Why's that?" Mantis asked.

Crane then told his friends and master about after he sent Kui back to the orphanage and an accident that fell on J. After they heard it, they were sort of surprised and shocked of this as they had all stared at him, which curious Crane.

"What?" he asked.

"Crane, did he really say _'thank you'_ to you?" Tigress asked again, suspicious in her tone.

"Well, not clearly, but he did say it…" Crane unsurely answered.

The next thing he knew, was the whole table was full of disbelief and astounded, "Unbelievable." Po said.

"The sky is falling!" Mantis cried.

"What?" Crane then asked again, demanding.

Tigress started, "Ah…Crane, when Kui gave us these profile and we read it."

"Yeeaaahh…" he hesitated asked.

"Well, turns out, it's not quite possible of what you described." Mantis added.

"What's do you mean?"

"Here," Viper then handed him the profile of J, "take a look of this." She said.

Crane took it and examined them, and then his eyes soon widened as dinner plates when he looked at J's document. J had been an orphan when he was an infant, born with cataract. His behaviour, personality, character was, snotty or should I say, horrible. Never speak or interest on adults. He was abandoned and found on the first day of the Chinese New Year. A farmer found him found deep inside the Forest of Peace, and sent him into the orphanage. No one knows how, why or what happened in the forest as no one lived there. His existence was a mystery.

"Wow." Crane was exclaimed as he didn't know what to say as he caught his tongue.

"I know," Po said as he patted his back slightly, "You're a very special for this kid, buddy." He said.

"Maybe…" Crane murmured, and then his head looked out the window which showed the bright full-moon, "Or maybe not." He said.

There was an awkward of silence for a moment, and soon Monkey snapped everyone, "All right, we'll think about this tomorrow. Come on Crane, you haven't started eating after all." He cheerfully said, Crane smiled and everyone backed into their position.

"Right, tomorrow, we'll show them who's the boss!" Po declared, Crane Monkey and Mantis agreed.

"Boys…" Tigress and Viper snorted and rolled their eyes. Shifu just merely chuckling aside.

* * *

The next morning, the masters woke up earlier than usual, well, unlike their style. Shifu also noticed that as he only hid himself and spying his students of their works for today, see if they would success or not. They ate their breakfast and went to the Training Hall for a warm-up.

When the dawn came, they stopped practicing. Instead, they have gone to the An Xiang orphanage. By the time they were completely gone, Shifu appeared himself, smirked and murmured, "There's their _shadows_, isn't it, Master Oogway?…" he asked and glanced the orange mixed with red when the sun was rising.

* * *

When they got there, it was also the time they finished their breakfast. Kwang, the orphanage owner, had to take the other orphans out the house and left the Prick Six to the Furious Six. The ewe also said, "Take as many time as you like." She insisted before she left.

And now, they were alone, only six children against six adults. Slowly, they walked in a distance as they walked in a circle.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here?"

"Look, _KID_! We're way older than you, and you should show us some respect!" Monkey warned.

Luca was calmly staring at him with crossing his arms front of his chest, and without a warning, he has took off Monkey's pants! The masters and the orphans have burst out laughter. Monkey madly blushed and quickly put on his pants before he got humiliated more. But also slightly…happy or joy, Luca was almost alike the teenager of him! (A/N: If you watched Secrets of the Furious Five, you would know.)

"Looks like you finally have someone to carry on your legacy." Mantis teased at his primate friend, who was shooting a dark glare at him.

Tigress just ignored those lunatics, "Look, we're trying to be nice, but we were brought in to get you kids the best Chinese New Year ever. We're not going to let you-"

"Destroy?" J finished for her.

"Ruin," Tigress said. "I was going to say 'ruin', but 'destroy' sounds better." She added.

"Sure you were." J and Crane said sceptically in unison.

The feline master was kinda surprised by Crane and J, as because they sort of alike. But then again, maybe she was just imagining at all. Suddenly, someone pulled her pants and she looked down, it was Ren, with her innocent double-colours eyes staring at her. Tigress kneeled at her height and asked, "What's the matter, sweetie?" she tried to be gentle with a smile.

"Someone is going to die." Ren coldly said, and the smile on Tigress was quickly faded.

"What?" she asked again if she heard it wrong.

Although Ren didn't want to repeat her words instead of pointing with her finger upon her, or maybe them.

"Here! Watch me!" Hui cried above them as he was standing on a ceiling!

"Oh crap!" the rest of the Prick Six, except Ren.

"Hey, don't say '_crap'_, kids!" Tigress and Po criticized and they snorted as an annoying.

"I'll get him down!" Mantis announced as he jumped one and one structure lightening fast.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Po asked while he was glancing upon the roof.

"No, he won't." Monkey honestly answered.

"YodaYodalehiho!" Hui yodelled when Mantis was a few inches close to him above the others. However, Mantis was kinda hate the heights, not afraid but hate, he slowly walked forward and Hui yodelled again and the area was echoing his yodel, "YodaYodalehiho! Com'on, Master Mantis! What's the matter, _afraid_?" he teased.

One thing he misjudged about Master Mantis, was never, ever, said he was afraid of anything.

"Oh dear." Viper whimpered.

"He's a dead-meat." Po was barely watched the rest.

Back at the ceiling, Mantis was stunned as he wanted to hear again, "Wha…What _did_ you call me?"

"I said, are you afraid-" Hui wasn't finished when Mantis was already standing in front of him, face to face. And addition, Mantis was now really, really angry.

He put right pincer down Hui's hips, and said, "I want to have some fun too." He soon leaned against and then grabbed Hui's pants, and went on, "Yodalehi-" with those unfinished words, he had pulled hard his pants like giving Hui a weggie. He didn't finish it because Hui helped.

"HO!!" Hui's eyes were blanked, wanted to cry out his pain but instead he let out a little.

From down floor, the masters and the orphans had witnessed everything, which clearly it made them shocked and "Woooo", "Ouch" imitating sounds from their mouth and beak. Especially for the males, they could understand how it felt when you got a weggie as they covered their tenders, extra especially not from Mantis, who was born with a great strength.

"Owww, that's gonna hurt." Hon said as he felt a pity for their team mate.

"I'm right behind ya, buddy." Po added, gritted his teeth with pity.

Hon frowned as he stared at Po, who was way taller than him. A half mask covered his burnt face but it didn't burn his pure innocent brown eyes. He wanted to snub Po, but then, "Buddy?" he repeated.

Po looked down and eyed on him as well, "Of course, I mean, you're the only panda I have ever approached in the past twenty years." He declared, smile on his face.

"Buddy…" he mumbling. Strangely, Hon returned him a weak smile, even though he didn't know why. All he knew, was he had never been so close to someone from his species before. Even a weak smile, itself wit glee deep down, in fact, it was his first smile!

Meanwhile, back at the ceiling, Mantis was still hanging Hui with pulling his pants. "Giving up?" Mantis asked.

"Never!!" Hui had a strong spirit.

"Strong spirit." He commented. "How about now?" he then asked again.

Hui growled loudly, "I would rather die!!" he then began struggling.

The struggling was so strong, it had caused Mantis felt unbalanced like he was going to fall. When he wanted to tell Hui to stop struggling, it was too late. They ended up falling down, screaming from thirty feet tall building!

"What the?" Crane began panicked.

"Holy SHIT!!" J shouted.

When Crane wanted to give J a lecture, somehow J had presumed knowing at Crane would say, "Look! If you want to give me a lecture, LATER!" he shut his beak up. Then, J quickly looked at his friend was falling, including Mantis, and then to Ren. He then got an idea.

"REN!!" he shouted and Ren stared at him. He continued, "Help them with your psychic!!" he commanded.

Ren nodded, and she slipped her eyes on Tigress, who has noticed, and seemed knowing what exactly or wanted her to do. Tigress was preparing her action, and before the two insects hit ground, Ren used her psychic power to stop their falling speed. And in the meantime, Tigress ran over them and quickly snatched them over safely to the group.

When she backed to the group, "Hui, are you okay?" Luca worriedly asked his huffing and puffing insect friend.

"Mantis, dude, say SOMETHING, ANYTHING!!" Monkey cried while he furiously shook Mantis's body.

Maybe that fall would have given them a heart attack or left a trauma in their mind if they hadn't respond any words or anything. However, consequently turned out, that fall gave those two insect a negative effect as they both shouted excited and with glee.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!" Hui cried in delight.

"YEA! YOU SHOULD TRY IT!!" Mantis shouted and he gave Hui a high-up. And Mantis used his pincer locked Hui's head and the other pincer dig his forehead, made them look like father and son.

The masters and the orphans were eye-widened in disbelief, and finally Ren couldn't help but ask, "Did that fall throw off your brain?" she grisly asked.

Soon, Mantis and Hui had snapped out as they quickly loose up and kept in distance. The gang laughed and chuckled a bit, Tigress then slipped her eyes on Ren, "Hey." She said as the little tigress perked up, and she went on, "We made a great team, huh?" she friendly asked with a smile.

"Don't push it." Ren tried to ignore her and turned her head, but her cheeks wouldn't lie as she blushed. Tigress could see it though.

Finally, Tigress cleared her throat and made a fake cough, "Okay, fun is over and back to the business."

Then, the masters eyed on the orphans, "Look, we know what happened and how you ended in here-" Hui impatiently interjected Viper's speech.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! How did you know our _past_?" he curiously asked.

It didn't take so long for the Prick Six, especially for J, who had realized who told them. "KUI!!" he shouted, caused the little green tree viper shocked and whimpered.

And so as the rest of the Prick Six stared at her, in spite of she was blind, she could feel the sense of someone staring at her. "You…told…them….._everything_?" J asked, as long as he could control his temper.

"Well, um…I…I…um" Kui wanted to answer, but she was afraid to say and stammered.

"ANSWER ME!!" he had loosens it, his cried has echoed the orphanage.

"Hey, hey, hey!! Don't blame her, she was trying to help!" Monkey defended as he tried to protect Kui.

Without a warning or a word, the little red-crowned crane has already kicked hard on Monkey's tenders. "OWWO!!!" that was the facial and a high-pitched screamed from the primate. The masters were stunned and shocked by that attack, also kinda a little surprised.

"Not again." Po grumbled.

"One more time of this, it'll be bye-bye manhood and hello-" Mantis was stopped by the male masters' glaring, for stop scaring them. Negative, the female masters were giggling even their boyfriends were frightened.

J snapped them back to the topic, "This is none of your concern or business. JUST. LEAVE. US. ALONE!" he stated, seriously and with furious in his tone.

"Look, J," Crane stepped forward and kneeled about J's height, "We've had our differences, if you don't try something different, then what's the meaning about life?" he asked.

"..." for the first time, J has no answer to tell or excuse.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life by traveling around the China without a guide of yourself?" he then asked again, wisely. J still didn't reply instead his hard-cold became soften, Crane continued, "No, you need to learn about yourself, all of you should." he then pointed at J's heart.

"Even though it's true, we cannot!" J was still stubbornness.

"Why?" Viper asked.

"Because we're afraid…" Kui whimpered.

"Afraid of what?" Viper quickly asked, open-minded.

Soon they quickly remembered that the Prick Six had a trauma of the Chinese New Year, "Oh." The Furious Six realized and felt ashamed.

"But, at least you need to go outside anyway. For some fresh air and doing outdoor thingys or anything." Po said.

"Com'on, we promise we won't let anything happen to you." Crane promised.

"Well…." The six were hesitated.

"Hey, what do you say?" Mantis cheerfully asked Hui, who was on Luca's shoulder.

"Umm…." Hui couldn't answer, he wanted to say 'yes', but it wasn't the decision they made, it was their leader, J.

They all stared at J, who was crossing his wings front of his chest. "What?" he asked, and then he realized in their eyes, "You want to do this?" he asked again, calmly.

"J, we had been doing our job since the first day we came here. We have never been outside before, not once." Luca responded and the rest agreed.

And then J looked at Hon, Hui, Ren and Kui. "Well?" he asked.

Hon spoke first, "I hate to say this, J. But I kinda agree with Luca this time." He said with a shrug.

Needless to say, Hui, Ren and Kui were both agree with this either. He thought for a moment and then he looked at the Furious Six, mostly on Crane. Deep into his heart, he and the rest had always wanted to have parents, a family. And he saw the truth and pure without a sin within their eyes. The masters were waiting for his reply patiently, he was the only one and the leader of Prick Six after all.

Finally, he made up his decision. He took a deep breath and sighed, "Alright." Slowly he gave them a rare, small smile.

Then the Prick Six cheered wildly, they were still children after all. And the masters were gladded and laughing with glee, especially Crane, who was the joyful of all.

"So we'll see you guys tomorrow-" suddenly, Monkey grabbed Luca's arm and pulled him to the exit.

"Oh no, you six are coming to stay with us." Monkey said firmly. And so as the rest of the masters followed.

"WHAT!!? That's not part of our deal!" the rest of the Prick Six began struggling and wanted to get back on the ground because the masters were carrying them.

"We know." Po replied certainly, with carried Hon behind his back.

"But we will never get out of this orphanage unless…"

"We adopt you." Mantis helped.

"WHAT!!?" they yelled again.

"It's only _temporary_. Once we finish the Chinese New Year celebration, we'll send you back here." Viper softly replied, with Kui's tail pulling her own tail.

"We're going to live in the Jade Palace?" Ren asked with surprised, in Tigress's warm arms.

"Ya bet you are." The Furious Six said in unison, and so they laughing, chuckling and giggling, walking towards the Jade Mountain, where the Jade Palace awaited them. Maybe this encounter was a sign of something. For the Prick Six, they had gained parents and friends that they always wished for. And for the Furious Six, they had gained themselves their shadow and a child.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	6. A Week in the Jade Palace

**Here I would like confirm that J, Jiang the red-crowned crane, was in the 'The Legend of YOU' too. And I see so many authors went there an paste their OC there. But did you get what you want that expecting that guy or girl type a story for you?**

**And I know and sorry this took so long to update, so here you go!! Enjoy and don't flame on me! I don't own the DreamWorks and Kung Fu Panda.**

**Reply me after finish reading this chapter.**

* * *

_**--Chinese New Year Special Edition--**_

_**Brace the New Dawn**_

By Arceus. Conberma

_**Chapter 5**_

_**A week in the Jade Palace**_

* * *

"Wow! Does that mean we used to have brothers and sisters?" Azure exclaimed asked.

Shifu nodded, and thinking back the week they spent in the Jade Palace, there were bad, happy and memorable. "Maybe you don't know this, but they were just like you when they were the same age as you four." He added with a smirk.

"Really? Like what?"

Then the red panda gave them each a frown, "Like the times you did pranks on us." He stated. And the little warriors were felt ashamed a bit by their grandfather, plus a master's straight speech.

Tai Lung used chuckles to tease them, "Maybe they're your relatives." He teased.

"You're also a sample of them." Shifu quickly added.

And the four Dragon Warriors tried to hold their laughs in their tails or paws, even Shifu couldn't resist it as he did the same as his grandchildren. Tai Lung, on the other hand, was not amused and yet his face was furiously blushing.

"Look! Could we back on topic, _please_?" he irritated said.

Shifu chuckled and said, "Very well then, now let's see. Where was I…Ah yes, I was shocked at first back there…" he then continued.

* * *

Back when the Furious Six showed Shifu the Prick Six, although Shifu was kinda surprised that the orphans were actually the same species as his students, that situation was rare…or rather awkward. He silenced a moment and finally he said, "Students, may I talk with you privately?" he asked and they nodded as they entered the Jade Palace, they told the Prick Six stayed still while they were having a conversation.

And they obeyed as they nodded. When the Furious Six sat beside the Moon Pool with Shifu, and there was an awkward of silence, his mouth moved, "Students, what is the meaning of this?" he asked, slightly demanding.

They didn't reply instead of staring at each other, eyeing contact of _'You tell him!' _or _'No, you tell him!' _these connect. At the end, Crane ad to brace himself the worst, he was the Mother Hen though, "Well you see, Master. I mean, they need to learn the real tradition of Chinese New Year and also need some comfort of home. And after the celebration, we'll send them back to the An Xiang orphanage, we promise." He assured.

Shifu thought a while and saw hope and desperate in his students' eyes. At last, he let out a sigh, "Fine," in a second, they yelped with glee and excited like a girl, "But, they can stay if you promise do the extra training courses and double-practice of the celebration." He offered.

The Furious Six hesitated for a moment, after all they needed to pay a huge cost for their little companies, but then they said, "Deal…I mean, sure, no problem!" Po replied and the others followed.

"Good, now go and prepare the-"

Monkey and Mantis have both cut Shifu's speech, "Dinner, okay, you heard him, Po!" they said as they went off, quickly out of Shifu's sight.

The red panda was sweat-dropped of awed, slowly he chuckled lightly,_ 'This would be an interesting Chinese New Year.' _He thought, and he went back to meditating.

* * *

When the Furious Six were about told the Prick Six the good news, they had to deal with another new problem, "Where's J?" they demanded.

"He's just taking a talk, that's all." Luca said, apparently they won't spill the beans.

"I'll handle this." Mantis said as he hopped onto Luca's shoulder and stared at Hui, who was sweating nervously already. "I figure out you know something, now spill it." He said.

"Nothing you do would make me tells." Hui replied.

Mantis frowned and slowly his eyes slipped to Hui's pants, "Nice pants-"

"Hewenttoeastbutwedon'twherehewasheadingtopleasedon'tpullmypants!" Hui quickly spilt it out, knowing that Mantis would do something that he would regret he didn't say it, and the Praying Mantis smirked. (A/N: Try to space out those words above.)

The rest members of the Prick Six glared at him, awestricken, except Kui. "Traitor!" they murmured.

"I've got issue!" Hui defended.

Then Crane soared into the hallway, and the rest of the Six glared at the Prick Six, which had lost their leader for then, they would have _a special thing _for them to do. The adults crossed their arms without their movement of glaring.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Ren whispered.

* * *

After he had flown over the kitchen, the Training Hall, the courtyard and the Jade Palace, there was still no sign of J. When he was about to head back to the bunkhouse, suddenly he heard someone was singing. It came from the back of the courtyard, which it was a few distance between the bunkhouse.

He followed it and ended up a small garage, he silently opened the door and saw the little red-crowned crane was playing the Chinese harp and singing at the same time. (A/N: I've forgotten what the Chinese called that instrument, in spite of I'm a Chinese. Oh, and also, this is the song from Sister Act 2, you may be known it or not.)

**J:**_ Why should I feel discouraged_

_And why should the shadows come_

_Why should my heart feel lonely_

_And long for heaven and home_

_When Buddha is my portion_

_A constant friend is He_

_His eye is on the sparrow_

_And I know He watches over me_

Despite of he was singing in concentration, he could feel someone was behind as he shouted, "Who's there?" he shouted as he quickly stopped playing the instrument.

"No, no, no, it's me. I was looking all over for you, and then I heard your singing, which it was good. So here I am, hope you could continue it." Crane modestly said.

J was hesitated a while, and finally asked, "Are you mocking me?" he coldly stared at him.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny. No, that is my answer." Crane cheerfully replied and crossed his wings, "But do please, continue. I'll catch up with you somehow."

Although, the little crane didn't said anything. But he continued his playing on the harp and sang.

**J:**_ When Buddha is my portion_

_A constant friend is He_

_His eye is on the sparrow_

_And I know He watches over me_

**J:**_ I sing _

**J and Crane: **_Because_

Surprisingly, J was amused of him as he smiled at him while he was singing. And together, they sang till the end.

**J:**_I'm happy_

_I sing _

**J and Crane: **_Because _

**J:**_I'm free_

_His eye is on the sparrow_

_And I know He watches me (_**Crane: **_He watches me)_

_His eye is on the sparrow_

_And I know He watches (_**Crane: **_I know he watches)_

_I know,_

_He watches me_

**J and Crane: **_I sing_

_Because I'm happy_

_I sing _

_Because I'm free_

_His eye is on the sparrow_

**Crane:**_ And I know he watches me (_**J: **_He watches me)_

**J and Crane:**_ His eye is on the sparrow_

_And I know He watches me_

**J: **_He watches me_

**Crane:**_ He watches me_

**J:**_ I know_

**J and Crane:**_ He watches me_

When the song ended, they remained silence for a while. Crane slowly eyed on J, who was eyeing on the harp. It took him a minute to speak, "I don't remember my parents, not even their faces, their voices and their touch. Just only this song..." he muttered.

"That song was the song from the capital of Red-Crowned Crane Wing Valley. Maybe you are born from there after all." Crane replied.

"Maybe...But who cares? I'm an outcast, nothing else." J softly, sadly said.

"WRONG!!" that had frightened J, as he turned and looked at the angry Crane.

"No one is an outcast, including your friends! The people just don't know how special you are!" Crane claimed.

"You, you really think so?" J hopefully asked.

"Of course," he smiled and keep on, "To be honest, me and my friends, including Po. We were orphans and used to be called as_ 'freaks'_, _'jerks' _or _'weirdos'_, bad words like that. As we are the only different animal around here..." he paused a moment and then his warm eyes stared at him and continued, "But until we met you and your friends... we were thrilled. We wanted to make you as our kids." Crane said as he hugged the little crane who was shocked. But slowly, he responded him.

In a few minutes, they slowly broke up the hug. Crane smiled softly and said, "Come on, the others are waiting for us." Then he leaned out his wing, J was hesitated a while, but he smiled at Crane and took his wing. They walked together under the colour of sunset.

While they were walking, an old red panda had witnessed everything. He smiled and chuckled softly, as he walked back to the Jade Palace.

* * *

"Wow…" the children were awed of surprises.

"I know, your parents are sure a kind-hearted…" Hannah interrupted Shifu's speech.

"No! I mean, what happened that week? The Prick Six changed good or what?"

"Patience is a virtue. You should know this, Hannah." Shifu replied.

"Right, sorry…" she lowered her head.

"Idiot." Jade murmured.

"What was THAT!?" Hannah quickly changed her attitude and glared at her little panda brother.

"Enough already!" Tai Lung scolded the sister and the brother, who were both lowered their ears and heads. Shifu rolled his eyes and just ignored it. He continued…

* * *

Since it was an unusual day for the Furious Six, including Shifu, they needed to teach their new companies some rules and the training they needed to learn. Instinctively, they had developed easily as they had nearly reached up to the master level as the Furious Five. Shifu was kind of surprise of the results.

During a week, the adults have treated the Prick Six liked their own children, even Shifu couldn't help but joined with his students. They also talked the details of the Chinese New Year celebration and the activities. At the end, they had chosen to sing a song that was suitable for the Chinese New Year for the opening ceremony.

"So, what do you think?" Monkey firstly asked.

"I think," J responded, "THIS IS THE WORST PLAN IN THE HISTORY OF PLANS! Why do I have to sing? On stage!? With this guy!!?" he burst out furiously as he pointed at Crane, who was stunning about this plan.

"Okay," Po explained, and trying to calm them down, "We all know that you sing that_, that _good! I mean, you all know what I mean!" he said as he turned at the rest of the Furious Six and the Prick Six, who were agreeing.

"Yea, Brother J We all know how good you sing." Kui encouraged.

J glared at her, in spite of she couldn't see at all. "And I thought the squirrel were nuts, but you guys are worse than them!!" he claimed.

"Come on," Monkey interjected, "we're one **family**, aren't we?" he asked.

Suddenly, the Prick Six were shocked and surprised by him. "A family?" Ren repeated uncertainly. "You have been treating us like a part of a family?" surprisingly, she gently asked, for the first time.

"Of course, what else do we suppose treat you?" Tigress said as she gracefully picked Ren up into her warm arms.

"Wow," Hui was totally surprised, "And we all thought we are going to live and be treated like a monster." He confessed.

"Nonsense! That's what those selfish people's thought!! You guys are amazing and incredible!" Po blurted out, and held up Hon and put him onto his left shoulder.

"So what do you say?" Mantis asked the crowd.

Then, Monkey leaned out his palm, "For family." And Luca placed his on top of Monkey's.

"For family." Mantis and Hui added.

"For family." Tigress and Ren placed their paws on.

"For family." Po and Hon said.

"For family." Viper and Kui said.

They then all stared at Crane and J, who were confused a little bit. But Crane stood firmly and bravely placed his wing on top of his friends, "For family." He said firmly.

And he looked at J, he gave him a smile again. J didn't like being in a big crowd playing family-game, he blushed in embarrassment as he pulled down his straw hat to hide his scarlet face. "Ah, who am I kidding?" he said.

Finally, he placed his wing on top of the others, and murmured, "For family." That was all they asked of.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Cute, isn't it? Read and review after you finish this chapter and keep reading my fictions, 88!!**


End file.
